Cyriel Kestrill
Cyriel Kestrill is an elf raised in the underground smuggling society of Kirkwall. She has travelled through Orlais, hoping to find work in the Lyrium smuggling business but it ended poorly. She does not think that she is the right person to be Inquisitor but tries her best to make the best decisions she can and make up for past mistakes. Overview Physical Appearance Cyriel is rather short, standing only 5'1 feet tall and her bodytype is rather slim. The most striking part of her appearance are her bright pink eyes and her pink-red-ish hair (red only in game; thanks character creator). She is not very athletic, as she has spenther life avoiding fighting at all cost. Her voice is quite high pitched, adding to her fragile appearance. It is noteworthy that her earth are shorted than those of the aveage elf. Personality On the outside Cyriel appears to be quite self-confident, with her constant witty remarks and flirting, however she is very much the opposite. She is full of self doubts and has an inferiorty complex, which can sometimes lead to her freaking out her friends. She believed for the longest time that as an elf, she really was less than humans and she used that for her own gain, however since joining the nquisition she's started to understnd that that is notthe case and is working on building up her own self image. She can be rather rash in decision making and rather listens to her heart than her head. She is strictly against murder, unless it is self defense in combat. In a relationship she is very caring towards her significant other and maybe a bit overbearing sometimes. 'Talents and Skills' Cyriel is very talented when it comes to the art of flirting, however she is trying to tone that shit down. She is alsoo rather good at lying and manipulating people into doing what she wants them to. Due to her time in Orlais she is rather well versed in the art of plying The Game, altho she despises it with every fiber of her being. She's handy with daggers, but prefers to stay out of fights. Biography History Cyriel was born in the Kirkwall alienage. Her mother, a dalish elf who chose to live with er husband from the city, died early due to a disease, when Cyriel was 2 years old. Her father was a merchant in the alienage, who barely made enough money to support them both. She briefly befriended a mage child for a few months before they were taken to the circle in Ostwick. When Criel was 6 years old, some bloodmages attacked the alienage and her father was killed. Now all on her own, Cyriel stumbled into a smuggling guild where another elven woman took her under her wing to teach her. Her teachng methods however were questioable at best and she gave Cyriel the mindset that she was less worh than humans, teaching her to use that postion to scam people. This meant that Cyriel was forced to put herself into harmful situations, a behaviour she never got quiet rid of. After the chantry in Kirkwall fell, Cyriel now being 23, escaped the city riots and fled with no real destination in mind. She severed ties with the guild, as the leader diedin the riots. She met a member of the DuPallier family who offered her a job. She was to steal an artefact from a Ferelden nobleman called Fen Cilleanach. After seducing him she succesfuly retrieved the artefact but got roped into an "adventure" with a group of mages and a dwarf very set into getting a lyrium deal. Due to the violent nature of the group, Cyriel split from them and instead decided to follow a templar starved for lyrium, named Alain, for he could provide her a bit of security in Orlais. In return shepromised to get him the lyrium he was so badly craving. On the way to Val Royaux she managed to scam some lyrium off of smugglers workig for a certain disgraced Chevalier, Blaen DuPallier. Intruiged by the name, Cyriel decided to find out more about him once they reached Val Royeaux. She found him with the help of Marcus DuLoupain, an old friend of Alain wo they were staying with, and talked Blaen into giving her a job in return for the mysterious amulet. He reluctantly agreed, offering to povide her with enough lyrium for Alain as payment if she became his personal spy/servant. (more to be added) In-game years ''' Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. '''Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Chibi Cyriel.png|Chibi Cyriel blaen and cyri.png|Blaen and Cyriel in Val Royeaux Dragon Age Inquisition 08.01.2017 - 23.07.35.18.png|Talking to Varric novacaine.png|Power Imbalance Category:Elf Category:Lavellan Category:Cullen Romance Category:Inquisitor Category:Rogue